Obsolete
by MiningforDreams
Summary: Ever since he found out the Professor was a seventh fonist… he’s been… strange. Dist and Jade, Pre Nebilim's death.


Disclaimer: I do not attempt to claim this game or these characters as my own, only use them for my sick twisted pleasures.  
-I never thought I'd ever write a fanfiction. I was always content with just reading them. Until now. Hope you enjoy.-

* * *

**Obsolete**

In order to become truly magnificent I should rest. Yes, I _must_ close my eyes. It's just another night, after all. Why do I refuse to treat it as so? Why was I given such an imperfect form? If only I could modify the regulatory system in my diaphragm and maybe add a few fonbolts in my restless mind, I would truly be a specimen to behold. Perhaps if humans ran on oil-- My mind snaps away from my ingenious plans to listen for an intruder. Never mind that my heart was beating at an abnormally high rate, or that my pores started perspiring, I _heard_ something. Surely my _ears_ weren't malfunctioning as well...

I twist the sheets around in my hands and regulate my breathing. I _definitely_ hear something. A slow shuffling noise. I... I'm too sc--tired, yes, _tired_ to investigate. Surely I can handle whatever comes _my_ way. No one can harm such elegance and intelligence that is-- Oh _Lorelei_ I saw something flicker in the window. I hadn't realized it, but my pristine sheets had become a hectic mess of folds and wrinkles. This is frustrating; logic cannot seem to overpower my instincts and fears. It's pathetic...it's weak... it's... _wait_... it's J-Jade! His silhouette is unmistakable.

I ask him, in a rather controlled manner I might add, why he has decided to invade my premises at this time of night. He shifts and doesn't say anything but I can feel his obnoxious smirk. It's as if he thinks I'm nervous! As if I'm _scared!?_ Absurd.

Positively... He's holding my arm. How dare he... touch me. His hands are ungloved and unfamiliarly warm. My this is certainly a cause for worry...or fear... Jade is never... gentle. I feel my heart return to its state of fight or flight and I feel slight annoyance at the feel of a prick in my wrist, though I don't care. Nothing else is visible except his exceptionally red eyes. How wonderful they would look on a robotic fonmachine, in fact they match the fonstone I was wor-- And _my_ eyes, my _imperfect_ eyes, fade into oblivion.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

What seems like hours later, I find myself propped up against cold metal. I had always found it a comforting feeling, but now I find myself a bit uneasy. I _hate_ not being in control.Still, I'm hard pressed to get up from this comfy spot... though it's not as comfortable as... Where did Jade go? I focus hard to regain my vision and reach for the pocket in my robe. Of course Jade thought to put my glasses in there, probably as a result of my prior complaining. It seems I've ended up in the lab. Interesting.

I see him leaning over the experiment table, unmoving. I stand up and walk over with weak legs. _Wonderful! _Another grievance to add to the human anatomy. _My_ anatomy. Opposite of Jade now, I observe that his eyes are closed. _What?_ How can this be. Ja…Jade doesn't just _fall_ _sleep_. He's too… perfect. He is breathing shallowly and his mouth is slightly parted. His head is hung and his shoulders slumped. He must have just fallen--I reach out and decide that it is a bad idea. I remember the last time...So instead I whisper his name and he stirs. How easy. A sudden display of incomprehension and annoyance flashes on his face and then it's gone. In fact, that could have been my foolish eyes playing tricks on me. _I saw it though!_ I revel in the triumph of getting the better of him... even if it was merely a second.

I inform him that drugging me with a high concentration of Niaprazine was a poor choice. He inquires as to why and I explain to him the dangers and inefficiency of using such a sedative. We discuss the pros and cons of different sedatives and he takes notes. He thanks me. _Well of course... I know what I'm talkin--Hey! He better not be planning--_ I ask him why. It's a simple question, but he says, _why not? _It's a simple question but...Would I be so willing as to come without any questions? Was I ready to do anything… _everything _he asked of me? I feel a thunk inside me. Not just by body. Everything. How can he derail me so easily? _Me_ the blindingly handso--If I answered the truth, that would make me pathetic and overly eager. Hmmm If I answered negatively, that would defeat the purpose of my question. In the end, Jade didn't make me answer because he knew.

He knows too much. Things that I can't tell. Things that I can't hide. He makes me feel idiotic! He makes me feel… invigorated. Impassioned. I bet he knows that as well. This whole escapade is not entirely new or unexpected, however... Ever since he found out the Professor was a seventh fonist… he's been… strange. Stable, but strange. His usually witty and manipulative techniques have been replaced in favor of blatantly forward methods. He no longer takes the time to address the situation with casualness and forethought. He's become sloppy and distracted. I'm a little disapointed with him (and slightly worried); I used to secretley look forward to his witty jabs and well-thought out slander. Now he's too preocupied with whatever he's thinking about in that stupid... well-groomed head of his.Now... There's a new madness to his method and he seems on the verge of… something. _Ooooh_, I can never pinpoint these sort of things until it's too late!

And too late it was. He grabs my robe and guides me to the familiar experimental bench. Who does his think he is…… _whisking_ me away like that. What _really_ strikes me as strange is that the room smells like an odd mixture of cinnamon and sodium fluoride. It makes my stomach flip… or maybe that's because Jade is now looking over me. I feel exposed, which in turn makes me nervous. I shift my eyes away from his face and start fiddling with a pair of forceps. I then begin to question his intentions, though I already have a good idea of what they are. I may be a fool, but never unintelligent.

His voice does not match his benevolent face when he says he needs me. I can feel that disobedient blood flowing right to my face and this _intolerable_ body of mine starts to flail slightly. He laughs at my discomfort and I blabber something about his characteristic indecency. He tightens the binds that I didn't know were on me, joining me with the now warm table, not uncomfortably, but not pleasant either. The binding starts to cut into my skin. That will definitely leave a mark… odd… such measures were never needed before…What did I get myself into? Why am I so fragile and helpless? Jade turns around and I hear the clinking of glass and the clattering of metal. A part of me wonders why I'm not currently protesting; when I try to comply to this desire, I can't think of a single thing to say. I might be able to convince _Jade_ I don't want to be here, but not myself. All acts I put on will result in failure.

So I sit and create wonderfully flabbergasted noises. I finally settle on something stupid along the lines of "why me." For a minute I think he's annoyed by this because he doesn't say anything, and I can't see his face. His clatter stops, the room is filled with the monotonous tone of a fonmachine. His form adopts a hunched position. My nervousness grips me by the throat again. Finally he speaks in a shockingly defeated and lackluster tone,

"Because you're the perfect subject, Saphir."

And I had never regretted having a human body as much as I did right then.


End file.
